Kitchen Fun
by Legolas Anime Luver
Summary: Goten and Trunks are hungry and decide to find something to eat-or at least that was the initial idea.


DRAGONBALL Z: Kitchen Fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Trunks: 8 yrs old, Goten: , after **Broly Second Coming**!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capsule Corp.: 8A.M.

Goten was sleeping over at Capsule Corp. He and Trunks had just trained for two hours and now had cleaned up and were looking for something to eat. They opened the refrigerator and felt their stomachs drop.

There was nothing to eat.

"Well this sucks, no one went shopping!" Trunks said as he closed the door and opened the freezer.

"WE'RE GOING TO STARVE!?" Goten horrified at the thought of their being nothing edible in the whole mansion, and thoughts of a night without eating a thing plagued his young mind.

"No stupid! We'll just make something ourselves! The worse thing is probably just eating a bunch of sandwiches until my mom gets back from the mall with Grandma." Trunks as he started to look at the freezer's frozen food and smiled. "How about we warm up some meat Goten?"

"Sounds yummy, Trunks!" Goten said as he saw him taking out a huge ham and walked over to the microwave. Goten almost started to drool at the thought of eating the huge ham.

"Hey Goten give me a boost so I can put this in the microwave." Trunks said noticing he wasn't as tall as the counter.

"OKAY!" Goten said as he went over and cupped his hands. Trunks put his right foot in his hands and balanced himself with his left hand on the counter. He then put the ham down on the counter and opened up the microwave, and placed it inside, then set the timer for sixty minutes and sixty seconds.

"Let's go play cards while we wait." Trunks as he jumped down and ran out of the room, they decided to play speed which made the time go extremely fast since they enjoyed play the game with their Super Speed. Of course they spent most of the time trying to find the cards that some how landed under the sofa, behind the TV, in the window curtain rods, and in the air vents.

"I think that's all of them." Trunks said as he grabbed the one in the air vent when he heard the buzzer for the ham. "Come on Goten the ham's done!"

Going in to the kitchen they were surprised to see the microwave was slightly shaking.

Opening the small door Trunks noticed the ham was completely black and crispy, Trunks found it so interesting that he took it out, taught by his mother, with the oven mittens. He was so proud of himself he held it out to Goten as if he was showing him his new Christmas present that his dad had given him.

"Look Goten isn't it cool!?" Trunks as he flew down and landed in front of Goten with the burnt ham, "Hey Goten I bet we can make a lot of stuff this cool looking."

"Really? How Trunks?" Goten as he tilted his head in curiosity.

"By doing the same. Hey after we try the microwave let's try out the stove! And the new dishwasher mom got!" Trunks as Goten got excited by the new game Trunks made.

"I'll go get the items I want to try!" Goten as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Hey this says "power level"." Trunks then remembered his father saying during a training session, 'the higher you power up the better' or something like that. He smirked and put it up all the way that it could go, as Goten returned.

"Goten all of that?" Trunks asked as he saw in Goten's arms all the things he wanted to try with the microwave: a crystal vase, book, pencils, bowl of nails, cardboard box, thermometer, and a random video game.

Trunks took the game and looked at it, and realized it was one of Barney the Purple Dinosaur kid games that his mother got for him when he was a baby.

"Good one Goten, let's do this one first." Trunks said not knowing he was giving Vegeta's murderous look on his face.

Trunks floated up to the microwave, shoved it inside and put the timer to ten minutes. Goten floated up beside him wanting to see what happened.

The game immediately began to melt and soon was oozing over the plate as Barney's picture caught on fire but then became ooze that resembled melted wax.

"Now this one!" Goten holding up the bowl of nails.

Trunks put it in for ten minutes, and immediately became surprised that nothing happened. Trunks frowned at this.

"Uh…Trunks it didn't work." Goten as he looked at Trunks.

"Goten give me that thermometer." Trunks said knowing it was his turn to choose, "better yet give me everything."

Goten nodded and gave him each item one at a time, Trunks then put the timer on for twenty minutes. They then watched as the microwave began to heat everything up, then started to shake violently.

"UH OH!" Trunks and Goten as they flew behind the sofa and put hands over their heads and shut their eyes shut.

KABOOM!

"COOL!" They said not noticing the random pieces of glass in the walls, or the pencils embedded in the window like bullets. What they did notice though was the microwave now looked like a burnt cardboard box with a tiny flame on one of its corners' which soon burnt out.

"We'll fix it later." Trunks said wanting to try out the stove, "Now where going to need to boil water." He took a big pot and put water in it, he knew how to make Ramen so this was a simple task for him, in fact it was as easy as punching a hole in the wall. "Goten the ingredients!" He said acting like head chef as he floated to which he had a good eye of the water. Goten saluted him and flew around very fast gathering multiple items like he did before.

"TAH-DAH!" Goten as he showed Trunks what he got: crayons, markers, paper, and a light bulb that he knew had been on for quite some time- in the living room- on his mother's favorite lamp. Thinking of the many light bulbs they had, Trunks figured using this one wouldn't be a problem.

"Awesome! Good job Goten!" Trunks said excitedly as Goten laughed and handed everything to Trunks who dropped it all inside the pot. They watched as the crayons melted and changed the water as the paper melted and tore apart in to tiny bits that disappeared as the markers began to sizzle, as the light bulb exploded.

Trunks and Goten dodged all the pieces and then gave each other a thumb's up when the pot began to bubble and then completely fell off the stove, burning the tile. Trunks and Goten stood in awe of the color changing on the tile from bright white to black from where they floated in mid-air.

"NOW! The dishwasher!" Goten shouted as he went and got the items he wanted to try out.

"Goten make sure nothing too big!" Trunks said as he opened up the empty dishwasher and put in the soup like he saw his mom always did, by putting the square piece in the small square tab and made sure to hear it click. He then thought of something exciting. He went up and got the Easter egg dye they saved from Easter and put it in the dishwasher liquid soup place and poured every dye in, and then closed it as Goten brought a bunch of clothes. Trunks saw the jeans he wore two days ago, Goten's green shirt from the day before, one of his dad's training outfits, and his mom's nightgown.

"I figured if we were cleaning something we could help our moms." Goten said as Trunks nodded thinking they could do that and get rewarded with a new game or a trip to the park with their dads. "Hey Goten lets get ALL the clothes from the laundry room, we may as well do it all, what do you say?"

"GOOD IDEA TRUNKS!" Goten as he and Trunks went and got all the clothes and shoved it all in the dishwasher and pushed it closed all the way. Trunks then started the dishwasher glad that it automatically set the timer itself to the amount of the load, and smiled.

"Come on Goten let's go watch a movie while we wait." Trunks moving his hand to signal Goten to follow him, they both flew in to the living room laughing and guessing what type of reward they would get for helping out with the chores.

AN HOUR LATER

Trunks and Goten were enjoying their movie just as Vegeta walked out of his gravity room, as Bulma and her mom got out of the car.

He walked up to the front door, meeting them halfway, hearing all about the crowds and how ridiculous the summer's fashion was, not caring at all.

"The black nightgown was hideous! However I did find a very nice…Oh My Gawd!" Bulma screamed as she dropped her things and put her hands to her face in horror, as Mrs. Briefs eyes opened up in shock. Vegeta joined the two women gaping open mouthed and in shock at the front window where sharp pencils were sticking out of it, along with the pieces of glass.

Vegeta was the first to recover and closed his mouth then shook his head from side to side, staying silent but with a childish eagerness, he headed inside after the women.

He couldn't wait to hear the explanation for _this_ one.

"That's from my china cabinet!" Bulma said seeing a rose on a piece of glass and recognizing it as one of her vases embedded in the wall in front of her, as she opened the door and walked through.

They saw no one in the dining area, and so went straight to the kitchen which was the only way to get to the rest of the house. Bulma was completely taken off guard and stood with her mouth open trying to find her voice as Mrs. Briefs started to make tea.

Vegeta held his breath. He felt his mates' aura continue to grow making the whole kitchen burn with uncontrollable heat.

"Hey!"

Vegeta turned his head in shock and seeing the irony bursted out laughing as Future Trunks came through the backdoor with his suitcase, obviously having just arrived to visit.

"TRUNKS BRIEFS GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Bulma screamed.

Chibi Trunks and Goten came running in happily but then skidded to a stop beside Future Trunks as they looked in horror at Bulma's enraged face.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Bulma shouted directly at the three boys.

"What did I do?!" Trunks and Future Trunks as they both looked at his mother with innocent eyes.

Future Trunks then noticed the place and then figured that the statement wasn't directly at him, he was relieved because he honestly needed a vacation from his mother.

"JUST LOOK AT THIS PLACE!" Bulma roared spreading her arms wide at the destroyed kitchen.

"Mom, it was just a bit of fun, besides we wanted to help you-" Chibi Trunks began but was cut off by his mother.

Future Trunks shut his eyes knowing that that was the wrong thing to say.

"BY WHAT?! DESTROYING THE HOUSE? HOW COULD THAT POSSIBLY BE HELPING ME! YOU SHOULD KN-" She was cut off by an odd whistling and bubbling sound, everyone turned their heads in the direction it was coming from, and saw the dishwasher shaking violently like a boiling pot of tea that was ready to burst at any second.

Suddenly with a loud bang and a tidal wave of dark gray and black water with toxic-looking bubbles came out the clothes from the dishwasher that gave a small crackling noise as it tried to shut down, but then with a loud disgusting sounding snap and pow, the machine completely died giving off small puffs of smoke.

There was a silence for a moment, the type of timid silence that came before the storm…

"YOU THREE ARE GROUNDED!" Bulma shouted glaring at Future Trunks and Chibi Trunks then Goten, "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOMS!"

Bulma glared as she saw Goten and Trunks walk in to their room then at Future Trunks who went in to the guest room across from the kids' room. Bulma walked in to the living room to vent to her mother.

Future Trunks threw his suitcase down on to his bed and stood with his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed. "This is wrong! I didn't do anything! Why the hell is she yelling at me for! I didn't even DO anything!" Trunks snarled but then he had a thought that took away his anger, a thought that was so truthful it made him smirk evilly. A thought so kick-ass that he couldn't help it but start to put everything in to action, he opened his door and walked in to the little kids' room.

"Hey, have you guys figure out how to use the oven yet?" Future Trunks asked as his little self and Chibi Goku looked up at him.

"No, why would we?" Asked Chibi Trunks as he tilted his head and blinked, he never found that part of the stove very amusing.

"Well it's the best thing in the kitchen." Future Trunks said noticing the dull looks on the kids faces. "I once made multiple explosions occur at once with it, it was a lot of fun! In fact I could show you if you guys are interested."

"Mom was really upset at us." Chibi Trunks not understanding why they were in trouble.

"She already punished you, what's the worse thing she can do besides ground you? Take away your games for a week? Oh please, that just gives you more time to train." Future Trunks said as he noticed their amused looks.

"Alright, what do you need?" Chibi Trunks feeling a lot better now along with Goten, who seemed a little hesitant about what they were doing.

"Trunks do you think this is a good idea?" Goten said to his friend.

"YES!" Both Trunks responded with a duh, type of tone.

"We will need very specific ingredients, so I'll go get them. You guys sneak down in to the kitchen in five minutes." Future Trunks as he went to get his "ingredients."

IN FIVE MINUTES IN THE KITCHEN

"Well that was easy." Chibi Trunks as he walked in to the kitchen, noticing his mom and Grandma were out of the living room and nowhere in sight, and sensed his dad in the Gravity Room.

"Where do you think they went?" Goten asked and looked at his best friend and the older man who looked an awful lot like Trunks, which made it very easy for him to talk to him.

"Who cares?" Chibi Trunks and Future Trunks both said looking at him with the exact same look.

"So whatcha going to do?" Chibi Trunks to Future Trunks

"Put those things in there and close the door and wait. I already heated it up to 450 degrees." Future Trunks as he smirked but then frowned and narrowed his eyes as he saw the kids wide eyes and open mouthed expressions.

It was obvious they were surprised at something.

"What?" Future Trunks in a dead pan voice, he was hoping they were not backing out.

"You looked like my dad!" Trunks as he looked up at, unknown to him, his future self.

"Exactly like him!" Goten agreeing with his best friend.

"I do not look like Vegeta!" Future Trunks horror-struck that they thought he looked like his dad. The image of him having black pine tree style hair and glaring all the time came to mind.

"Hey, how do you know my dad?" Chibi Trunks not knowing who he was and realizing they didn't introduce themselves.

"Uh…I fought…beside him at the Cell Games." Future Trunks said thinking that that was a pretty good explanation even though it just came off the tip of his tongue.

"My name's Trunks, and his is Goten, what's yours?"

Future Trunks looked at him, "Did your mother tell you about a time traveler?"

"Yeah! A lot! He was my future self, are you him? I bet you are! You look so much like me!" Chibi Trunks

"Yes, I am." Future Trunks was glad he didn't have to explain himself.

"I knew it!" Chibi Trunks as he hugged him, "Can I call you Niisan?" (Japanese for Older Brother, informal) "Now we can be a living hell for mom and dad!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Future Trunks said smirking as he looked down at his little self.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Chibi Trunks looking at the 4 2-Liter plastic bottles in his hands that had caps on them.

"Hydrogen, Nitrogen, Carbon Dioxide, and Petroleum. We are going to bake them." Future Trunks with all knowledge and understanding of what he was doing smirked.

"What are those?" Chibi Trunks asked as Goten looked out the kitchen window.

"Hey Trunks is your dad's gravity room a little closer than usual?" Goten pointing out the window.

"I moved it earlier when he came out to clean up, he went back inside five minutes ago." Future Trunks said as Trunks and Goten looked at him with curious and eager looks.

"So what now?" Chibi Trunks said as he saw Future Trunks tossing the plastic bottles in to the oven and closing the door.

"RUN!" Future Trunks charged at high speed and grabbed Trunks and Goten flying fast out of the open front door.

KA-BOOM!

Vegeta was sent spiraling out of his gravity room as half of Capsule Corp. blew up. Bulma fell off the couch along with her parents in the second living room on the other side of her house.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted but was surprised to see him land from mid-air and then heard three hybrids laughing it up before seeing her furious rage and high tailed it towards Goku's house.

TBC….


End file.
